Packaging materials in general, such as corrugated cartons, are used as outer packages, since most of the corrugated cartons are uniformly rectangular in shape, so that there is an advantage that they are easy to be stacked, managed and stored. However, due to the characteristic of the cardboard material, it just can provide a limited cushioning function. When an external force of collision is too large, cartons can easily be damaged. As a result, it is difficult to use the corrugated carton alone to package goods. When packing fragile goods such as high-tech electronic products (especially LCD monitors), it is required to bother with the packaging more. Typically, before an article is put into a carton, it must be wrapped additionally by the cushioning materials such as a multi-layered plastic bag, bubble bags or styrofoam and the like, and usually two or more types of cushioning materials are used in order to enhance the protection of the article. Nevertheless, this also inevitably increases the complexity of the packaging process, as well as increases packaging materials and labor costs.
Therefore, it is necessary to provide an improved cushioning carton so as to solve the problem existing in the prior art.